The half-breed
by The-Fallen-Guardian
Summary: It was a normal day at Sabertooth, and when I say normal, I mean a day filled with absolutely nothing. Just the usual me being stuck in my quarters on the top floor, hiding from the members and the Master of Sabertooth, for many reasons, but mostly because they would call me a freak if they knew what my magic was. *FULL SUMMARY INSIDE*
1. Chapter 1

**So here is the full summary that I promised!**

**It was a normal day at Sabertooth, and when I say normal, I mean a day filled with absolutely nothing. Just the usual me being stuck in my quarters on the top floor, hiding from the members and the Master of Sabertooth, for many reasons, but mostly because they would call me a freak if they knew my magic. Simply put, I am a half-breed Demon. My father was a Demon Slayer created by Zeref to keep the other Demons in check, and my mom was a human. She was killed when I was four by my father who had gone insane due to his magic. He blamed me for his faults and it never stopped until the old master, Master Arthur saved me. He gave me a spot in Sabertooth and the finest living quarters, which just happened to be on the top floor. He was a very nice master, but he died passing the guild on to Master Jiemma, his only command was that he could never excommunicate me. I was basically property of Sabertooth because I had to promise Master Arthur that I wouldn't quit Sabertooth, that I wouldn't leave. Sure he had a very good reasoning on why I shouldn't, but I was six then and now I am fifteen and stuck here all by myself. No visitors, no bugs, just me and the furniture, but who knows. It is a new day, anything can happen, right?**

* * *

**I Triple Dog Dare you to go to the Top Floor of Sabertooth...**

**...**

"Your kidding right? No one goes to the top floor." Sting practically growls hearing his fellow Dragon Slayers dare. "No." Rogue replies keep a straight face, but smirking inwardly.

It was true, no one in their right mind would go to the top floor. May the reason be the rumors of the beast that lives there, or it being haunted, or even the one of a little six year old girl named Gianna who was killed there, but no matter what the reason was, it kept the members of Sabertooth away from it.

"If you don't do it then you have to shave your head, and announce that you are a coward to the whole guild. That is how the game works." Orga mutters preparing to shave the sixteen year old Dragon Slayers head. "Fine lets do it." Sting grumbles getting up. "First to bail gets shaved." Rufus Lore announces as the four mages walk out of Sting's living quarters followed by Lector and Frosch on their way to the elevator.

**...**

"What floor?" The service man asks as the four mages and two exceeds enter the elevator. "It would be best that you didn't take us up there." Orga chuckles, and the mans eyes widens. "The top floor." The man gulps pressing the last button.

"Fortunately there is no button for the top floor so I can take you to the one before it and then you will have to take the stairs." The service man informs feeling relieved that the elevator was missing a button.

"It makes it all the more freaky." Sting signs as the elevator door close, and Rufus and Orga grab each of the Dragon Slayers to make sure that they didn't hit the floor on the ride up. "This is just sad." Rufus sighs getting a nod of agreement from the Thunder God Slayer.

**Meanwhile... on the Top Floor**

**...**

"I'm so tired. I guess that it is time to retire for the night." The fifteen year old girl by the name of Gianna Yoake Rimsin whispers closing the door to a concrete room before walking to her bedroom.

"This sucks... two weeks and I'll be sixteen, and still stuck up here all alone. That is what I get for loosing an elevator button. Why did it have to be black... I'll never find it." She complains to herself, while climbing into her black and white bed.

That night like every night, she cried herself to sleep. Singing a sad lullaby to herself, wishing for some company.

_**...**_

_Would you stay by my side if I was dying. _

_sing me a lullaby and hold my hand_

_bury me in the roses_

_by the Willow that we used to climb_

_such a long time ago._

_Would you love me like nobody else_

_or would you leave me in times of despair._

_Would you hold my hand and comfort me _

_when my time comes._

_Would you sing me a lullaby and kiss me goodbye_

_and watch my life disappear _

_like it should've all those years ago_

_Where are you now_

_when I need you the most._

_Have you died_

_and gone to hell_

_or the heavens _

_where my mother lies_

_having died by my fathers hand_

_so many years ago._

_where are you now... _

_where did you go..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys so here is another chapter for everyone! I hope you enjoy reading it.**

* * *

_**Where are you now... Where did you go...**_

"Here is the stairs." The service man says pointing to a door just five feet from the elevator. "All we have to do is climb it and look around right?" Sting asks opening the door to reveal a dusty wooden stair case that the four mages could only presume was unsafe.

"Why so anxious?" Orga teases running up the stairs to show that it was indeed safe. "Illusion magic?" Rufus guesses as the rest of the group climbs the staircase. "Why would there be illusion magic though?" Sting questions as they continue to climb.

"To hide the mystical beast, to add to the eery feeling, to keep people..." Rufus starts recalling all of the myths of the Top Floor danger. "Okay we get it." Sting growls being the first to reach the door to the top floor.

"Here goes nothing." He sighs opening the door as his fellow mages follow him through it. "I see why people don't come up here." Orga chuckles swatting a spiderweb from his face. "It's bad for your health." Rufus comments as the mages look around, none of them noticing the door on the unlighted part of the room.

"Is it just me, or is that side of the room more welcoming, even if it does smell like salt and tears." Sting mutters looking for a light. "You know what they say." Rogue mutters as Lector hits the door on the other side of the room.

"Sting-kun! There is a door!" The Maroon exceed yells catching all the mages attention. "You have to look at the whole floor." Rogue mutters as all of the mages and exceeds close in on the door, prepared to fight what ever beast is on the other side.

"You had to pick the Top Floor." Sting growls as he reaches to the handle to test to see if it was locked, but it glows softly instead and the whole room lights up a little to reveal the detail of the room.

"Lets do this." He whispers this time grabbing the handle and opening the door.

**STINGS P.O.V**

"Lets do this." I whisper grabbing the handle and opening the door. "Whats the worse that..." Rufus starts, but stops when we see the room that the door lead us to. "A living quarters?" Orga questions as we walk into the elegant room. "They hid marble floors, black and white furniture, fine china, and more doors from everyone." I growl taking off my shoes in order to not mess up the shiny marble floors that looked as if they had been waxed this morning.

"I wish that they did this to every living quarters." Rufus says admiring the china. "There is two doors. Rufus and Orga take left, me and Rogue will go right." I mutter advancing to a white door. "Got it." Rufus comments as me and Rogue enter a hallway with three doors.

Rogue quickly opens the door to the left revealing a small kitchen then looks at me, and I open the door to the right.

A laundry room with a door next to the dryer. "Another door." I growl as Rogue enters the laundry room and walks through the door. "Check this out Sting-Kun!" Lector calls as soon as he enters the room.

"What is so special about it?" I ask entering the concrete room, then noticing a few paintings and a bunch of instruments. "Who ever lived here, was here a long time ago." Rogue mutters as we walk back to the small hallway.

_One more door..._

When we open it we come to a family room with a glass sliding door leading outside onto the roof, and three more doors. "Dining room." Rufus mutters walking out of one of them followed by Orga. "Another two doors." Orga mutters walking into one. "Hallway. All of the doors are open and the look like bedrooms, a bathroom, and a office." Orga calls and Rogue and Rufus follows Orga into the hall to investigate.

I quickly take advantage of their absence to go through the last door. "Another freaking door." I growl and quickly open it revealing a large bedroom with a black bed and white covers and black pillows, occupied by a person with white hair and light blue highlights.

She was beautiful, but the room reeked of tears and she was the source.

"Where are you now... when I need you the most. Have you died and gone to hell." She sang to herself. "Or the heavens where my mother lies, having died at my fathers hand so many years ago." She continues not noticing my presence.

"Where are you now... where did you go?" She finishes as I walk further into her room. "What are you singing about?" I ask, and she jumps a little before staring at me.

"Who are you?"

* * *

**So how did you like the chapter? Please review!**

**Have a nice day and goodnight**


End file.
